Serena's Story
by Invader-Rye
Summary: Umm...I'm not that good at summaries and this is my first story...It's about this Gardevoir named Serena who meets a Shiny Gallade and her life changes. No rude comments, I'm a newcomer :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Breaking News**

Serena, a very kind Gardevoir, was sitting in her house (which was in a big hollow tree in the Virdian Forest) watching T.V. when a 'Breaking News' came on. _"We interrupt this broadcast with a Breaking News! A blue Gallade has been seen around the Dance Field, and he's causing trouble! So watch out if your heading to the Dance Field!"_ Then her show came back on after a 'beep!'. She sighed. There's been a lot of bad pokemon around lately. _At least I'm not going to the Dance Field_. Or at least that's what she thought.

She heard a vibrating noise on her small, tree stump desk. Someone was calling her cell phone. She looked at the screen. It was her best friend, Mimi, a friendly Lopunny. She answered it.

"Hey, did you see the 'Breaking News'?" Serena asked.

"No, but you'll never guess what I got!" said Mimi.

"What did you get, Mimi?" Serena asked smiling.

"Tickets!" Mimi squealed.

"Tickets to what?"

"To the Dance Field, silly!"

"Oh..um.."

"You wanna come!"

Serena thought for a minute. If she stayed, she missed out on probably the best night of her life. But if she went, she would have to risk the chances of the Shiny Gallade. Hmmm..._I'll probably be safe, _she thought to herself.

"Yea I'm coming!"

"Ok, meet me there tomorrow morning."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then they both hung up. "I guess I should get ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Outside**

Once Serena was all ready, she started heading to the Dance Field. On her way, she saw two red eyes staring at her from the brush. She went over to look. She stuck her hands in the brush and moved some of the leaves, then peered inside, but saw nothing. She was kinda freaked out, but continued to walk to the Dance Field.

She saw the lights coming from the Dance Field and started to walk faster. When she saw the whole thing she froze in excitement and surprise. From the outside, it didn't actually look like a field. It was a bunch of trees forming a rectangle around the field that was probably inside.

"Hellooooo? Anybody home?" Mimi's voice broke her frozeness.

"Hiya! Wow, this place is awesome!" Serena exclaimed.

"You think the outside is awesome, wait'll you see the inside!"

"I thought you've never been here?"

"Well, I'm just assuming."

They both laughed, when the line started to move further to the towering trees hiding the Dance Field.

When they were almost at the ticket-keeper, Mimi took out the tickets. A pokemon called Scizor was the ticket-keeper, and his nametag said 'Zane'.

"Tickets please," Zane said.

"Here you go sir!" Mimi said handing him the tickets.

"Thank you miss," Zane said with a grin.

Mimi giggled, as the two walked through the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End**

When the two walked inside, the first thing they realized was all the pokemon. There were so many that you could hardly walk through. The second thing they realized was how it looked. It was a big field, with walls of trees (as mentioned earlier), and a rooftop made of the trees leaves. _Now I get why Mimi wanted me to come in the morning. It's dark inside, and the sunlight shines through the leaves, and when the leaves move around from the wind, it makes kind of a disco light inside. _Serena thought.

They started waking inside, admiring the beauty of it all, when Mimi bumped into a Lucario.

"Oh, I'm sorry," they both said, then blushed.

"What's your name?" They blushed again.

"My name's Mimi, and yours is...?"

"Luke."

Mimi giggled. "Can you excuse me for a second, Luke?"

"Of course."

Mimi walked a few feet away and summoned Serena.

"Hey Serena?" Mimi asked.

"Yep?"

"Luke is really cute and I wanna know more about him. So I'm gonna hang out with him, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course! You spend time with him, and I'll go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Ok, you two have fun!" Serena said, pushing through the crowd towards the snack table.

She got to the snack table (finally) and started to pour some oran berry punch into a cup, when she saw those same red eyes from the forest in the distance. She thought for a minute about what they could be. Then she recalled the 'Breaking News'. _Oh no, it can't be... _she thought. But it was. He walked up to Serena and she froze. "Hey there," he said.

It was the beginning of the end.


	4. Author's Note! Read this!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hi people who are reading my story! I made a new account, the user is awesomeflyingsquirrel, and I will put this story on that account. I will also edit it, add stuff, and add details. Sooo...add me and I will post the new and improved first chapter later on. That's all I can think of so...bye!


End file.
